Flying foxes
by blazergod200
Summary: love comes in so many ways tht in this story you should read original one here: /s/11138525/1/Tails-and-Rouge-Flying-Foxes


Low, steady, monotonously the machinery hummed in the workshop. Most of the lights were out, and those that were on were rather dim. The main source of light was the moon through the large window. There was only one living creature in the room, a twin-tailed fox, who was sitting at a desk, bolting pieces of a small frame together. No sooner did he secure the last loop did he hear a click from the machine beside him, followed by the mechanism winding down to a silent halt. He carefully opened up the hatch like it was an oven door, and reached inside with thickly gloved hands. Pulling out an oddly shaped black rubber object from it, he quickly took it back to the desk to add it to the frame. The rubber fit over it better than a glove, and the fox only needed to screw in a few bolts before it looked like a proper handle. He gripped it firmly, and marveled at how perfectly it fit his hand. "Yep," he said to himself, "I can keep hold of this one." Turning around to face the machine it was made for: a new aircraft.

The fighter's painted armor gave a dull sheen in the moonlight. Clambering onto the wings and into the cockpit, he delicately wired it, and secured it with sturdy bolts. Carefully getting back out, so his clothes didn't catch on anything, he returned to the desk. Picking a clipboard off the wall above and a pencil, he inscribed a tiny check mark on the paper and hung it back up. Letting out a weary yawn, he started for the doorway to the halls leading to his room. However, something he saw out of the corner of his eye in the dim light stopped him.

Quickly turning on the lights to make sure, he found his worry was unfortunately confirmed. The nose cone had been detached, and the power source it contained had been removed. "Oh no…" faintly escaped his lips as he began running around searching frantically for the object in question. "Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" he muttered to himself, unaware of the figure watching him from atop a light fixture. This figure smirked in amusement at the panicking fox, chuckling lightly at the display.

That was enough for the fox to hear and determine the source, turning around to see the intruder drop from above and gracefully land on the jet before him. The fox needed only one look of her, and in an instant his confused face was replaced by worried one. He recognized this bat woman, with her white fur, skin-tight clothes complete with heart bustier and high-heeled boots.

"R-Rouge…" the fox timidly spoke.

"Evening, Tails," she casually replied, retaining her smirk.

"Y-You stole it, didn't you? The Chaos Emerald…"

"Hmm? You mean this?" she slyly replied as she pulled out a glittering crimson jewel, "No, actually. I was just dropping by, and I happened to find it lying around."

"Tha… Give it back!" Tails cried, jumping at her.

Rouge nimbly dodged, jumping to the side, while Tails flew by and nearly bumped into a rack of tools on the other side of the room. He turned around to find her relaxedly sitting on his desk, spinning the emerald on her finger like a basketball. She sarcastically spoke, "You fly so well. Why do you even bother with these toys?"

"Th-They're NOT toys!" he barked back in a fluster, "And I need the Chaos Emerald to power this! Eggman's going to attack with a new air force, and we need this to counter him!"

"So?" she apathetically inquired.

"...So we need the Emerald to stop him!"

"So?"

"...So he won't destroy the city!"

"Mhmm…"

"...And you don't even care," Tails concluded with a face full of dejection.

"Well," she answered cocking her head to the side, "I do care, to an extent. But I'm not at all surprised by this. Eggman's been at this for… how many years?"

"And you've been doing THIS for years!" he barked as he dived down at her, only for her to dodge out of the way again. He stopped himself against the wall with his arms, to find himself pinned to the wall. Tails shrieked as he struggled in vain "Let me go!"

Rouge chuckled, turned around and threw him back, making him land rear first in the chair. He cringed at the newfound soreness in his tails. Because of this, he didn't anticipate her landing on him, sitting herself on his lap. She cooed into his ear, "After all of these years, you're still as cute as ever."

Tails groaned, "and you're still as-!" he was cut off by her mouth suddenly pressed upon his. His face went red as he pulled it away and uttered, "W...What…?"

Rouge still had that smirk, but now it seemed more sinister, "For the emerald, I ought to thank you..." He sheepishly turned his head away, only to receive kisses on his cheek, making him blush harder. She spoke softly, "See? Isn't this nice?"

He could only whimper, "N-No…" He leaned his head back to get his face away, and she moved down to his neck, licking up to his chin. Rouge then sucked his neck like she was some kind of vampire, making him squirm all over. His arms strained in her grip, until the will in them was lost.

Feeling the protest dwindle, she released his arms behind the chair as her hands moved up to his shoulders, and went down across his sides, squeezing here and there. She whispered as his head slumped forward in defeated lethargy, "Just relax, little fox…" as she nibbled into his ear. Her hands continued along, trailing his namesake tails and playing with the tips. At this point, she heard Tails' breathing getting rougher, short little puffs escaping his quivering lips. In a quick motion, her hands pulled his tails around the corners of the chair and pinched them, he gasped out, and Rouge stifled it with a deep kiss. She held nothing back this time, pushing his head back while poking around inside with her tongue. His didn't seem to move much with or against hers, but she went all over it, tongue, cheek, tooth, and roof. She eventually pulled away and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as she got off, Tails not stirring at all. Eyes shut, mouth open, limbs hanging limp, shirt and fur slightly damp with now cold sweat. "Kiss me till I'm in a coma," she sneered at the fainted fox. With that, she casually picked the chaos emerald up off the desk, turned out the lights, strolled out the door and taking to the night sky. 


End file.
